1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust-separating apparatus, and more particularly to a cyclone dust-separating apparatus in which maintenance and repair are convenient, and a cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust-separating apparatus causes dust-laden air drawn in from the outside to whirl rapidly inside a cyclone chamber, and uses the centrifugal force generated from the whirling air current to separate dust from the drawn-in air. Such cyclone dust-separating apparatuses have been applied to a cleaner.
If large particles of dust are drawn into the cyclone dust-separating apparatus, or if a large quantity hair is tangled together in the cyclone dust-separating apparatus, the passages of the cyclone dust-separating apparatus may become clogged. If the inside of the cyclone dust-separating apparatus becomes clogged with dust or dirt, the dust or dirt cannot be drawn in, so the cleaner cannot operate normally, and a user must disassemble the cyclone dust-separating apparatus to remove the dust or dirt from the clogged passages. However, it may be impossible or extremely complicated for the user to disassemble a conventional cyclone dust-separating apparatus, so the user needs to call a repairman. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a user to maintain and repair the cyclone dust-separating apparatus, and a merchandiser charges additional costs for such services.
A grill to separate the dust or dirt may be mounted in the cyclone dust-separating apparatus in order to enhance dust-separating efficiency. If a user uses a cleaner for a long time, large amounts of dust or dirt become attached to the grill. Therefore, a large pressure drop arises, and an excessive load is applied to the motor generating the suction force, and the separating efficiency deteriorates. In extreme cases, even the grill may become completely clogged. As described above, it is inconvenient to use a conventional cyclone dust-separating apparatus, in that it is difficult to remove dust or dirt from the grill.
A cyclone dust-separating apparatus cannot reliably separate the small particles of dust or dirt, so an auxiliary filter may be mounted to the cleaner. However, since a filter is disposed inside the cleaner, users should experience inconvenience when changing filters.